


Something Went Wrong, But It Ended Alright

by SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter



Series: Tales of the Maze [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: But still not one hundred percent, F/M, I might give Douxie two boyfriends, I slightly know what I’m doing, It’s not who you think it is, M/M, douxie gets a boyfriend, havent decided yet - Freeform, inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter/pseuds/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter
Summary: Instead of going back in time, the portal sends Douxie, Claire, Jim, and Steve to another dimension. Archie is also with them because I say so.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Claire Nuñez & Steve Palchuk, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Claire Nuñez, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Jim Lake Jr., Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Steve Palchuk, Jim Lake Jr. & Steve Palchuk, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: Tales of the Maze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906042
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for part of the plot.

“Jim!” Claire screams. Douxie looks down to see Jim, still encased in crystal, falling towards the portal. 

“Fuzz buckets.” Douxie mutters. “Do you trust me?” Douxie asks Claire.

“Not really no, we barely know each other.” Claire answers.

“Fair enough, but somebody’s got to follow him.” Douxie says before he lets go of the edge. Claire looks baffled before she follows too. She hears a yelp but she can’t see who it was.

Douxie grabs onto Jim and slows them down. He manages to grab Claire before she tumbles past them, although he wasn’t so lucky with Steve.

Archie, who had managed to follow them, grabs onto the back of Steve’s shirt and lands them both safely on the ground. Douxie, Jim, and Claire land after them; not as safe.

Douxie groans before sitting up. He looks around, noticing they landed in front of a facility of some kind. It also looked like the sun had just set.

“Dude, you’ve got terrible aim.” Steve mutters, trying to push Jim off of him.

Douxie uses magic to move Jim while muttering, “Sorry, it’s a little hard to aim when your falling from the sky.” 

“Where are we?” Claire asks.

“It seems like we’ve landed in another dimension.” Archie says.

“How? We were supposed to go back in time.” Douxie says, he looks confused before noticing the cracks on Jim’s crystal were growing.

“Well, Jim’s about to wake up.” Archie says, right before Jim bursts out of the crystal. Claire yells in surprise before launching herself at her boyfriend. He lets out an oof as he lands on his back.

“Thank god your ok.” Claire says into Jim’s chest.

“What’s going on? And don’t you work at the cafe?” Jim looks towards Douxie.

“Part time, and thanks for always tipping by the way.” Douxie smiles at him, before seeing the doors to the facility open.

“Fuzz buckets.” Douxie mutters. Ten people walk out of the doors, all of them wearing hazmat suits. The suited people surround Douxie, Archie, Claire, Steve, and Jim.

“Who are you? And what is that thing?” One of the suited people asks. The suit causes their voice to come out all garbled, so Douxie can’t tell the gender of the voice.

“Are you guys immune?” Another suited person asks, their voice just as garbled as the last.

“Excuse me? Immune to what?” Douxie asks.

“You’re joking right? How do you not know about the Flare?” The first suited person questions.

“What the fuck is the Flare?” Steve asks.

“We’re from a different dimension.” Claire tells the suited people. 

“I would say you were crazy, but we did just watch you fall from the sky. And he’s blue.” The suited person closest to Douxie says.

“I’m half troll.” Jim informs them. Douxie can’t see their faces due to their suits.

“Well then, get inside. We need to see if you’re immune or if you caught the Flare already.” The first suited person says. They usher the group of five into the building and into the first door on the left.

The room is full of beds and doctors equipment. They’re all forced onto different beds, Archie still with Douxie.

“We’ll send in a doctor as soon as possible.” A suited person says before they all leave the room.

“I’m still confused as to what is happening.” Jim says.

“The world’s ending again.” Steve groans.

“Fuck, really?” They all nod their heads. “Dammit, but that still doesn’t explain emo dude or how we ended up here.” Jim says.

“My name is Douxie, I’m Merlin’s apprentice. We ended up here because Merlin thought it would be a good idea to go back in time. Except something went wrong and we ended up in a different dimension instead.” Douxie answers.

“You’re a wizard?” Jim asks. Douxie smiles as he summons his familiar sky blue magic to his palm. 

He extinguishes his magic before speaking again. “Yeah, Archie’s my familiar.” Douxie scratches under Archie’s chin, causing him to purr. 

At that moment, a person wearing a doctor hazmat suit walks in. The person walks over to one of the counters near Steve’s bed and picks something up.

“I’m going to need to take blood samples. I’ll start off with the blonde kid.” The doctor walks over to Steve and picks up his hand. Steve yelps in pain when he feels something prick his finger.

The doctor puts down the device, filled with blood, and picks up another empty one. They walk over to Jim, who holds his hand out.

Jim grimaces in pain when he feels the device prick his skin. The doctor again sets down the used device and picks up another new one. 

They walk to Claire, who barely reacts when she feels her blood being drawn. Douxie gulps as the doctor comes near him, trying to calm himself down.

He tenses up when the device comes near his finger. Seeing the others confusion, he forces himself to try to relax.

He flinches when he feels the device prick his skin, shutting his eyes and gripping the side of the bed.

The doctor picks up another blood sucking device and moves towards Archie, who hisses at the doctor. The doctor backs away slightly.

“Hey, calm down Archie. If I can get through it so can you. It’ll be ok.” Douxie calms his familiar.

The doctor comes close once again and this time they’re able to take some of his blood. The doctor takes all of the devices and leaves the room.

“What was that?” Claire asks.

“What was what?” Douxie feigns ignorance.

“You know what she’s talking about dude, why were you two so scared of the needle?” Steve interrogated him.

“I don’t see why that is any of your business.” Archie huffs.

“It’s fine Arch, they’re just curious.” Douxie says. The rest of the group looks expectant, but patient at the same time.

“It’s just, I fought in WWII-“

“What the fuck, you look 19.” Steve cuts Douxie off.

“He’s been 19 for 900 years.” Archie tells them. All three of them stare at the wizard.

“Can I get back to my story?” Douxie asks, he continues when everybody nods. “The group I was part of got captured by the Germans, I’m still surprised they didn’t kill Archie. Anyways, we were locked in a cell and everyday one of us would be taken and experimented on. The ones who didn’t get experimented on got tortured instead.” 

Douxie swallows, looking away from the horrified faces, “I was never experimented on, other troops broke us out before they could get to me, but the ones who were told us everything. One guy tried fighting back, they injected him with something and he died later that day. It was horrible, he was shaking, convulsing, his mouth was frothing, and he started bleeding from his eyes and ears. God it was so horrible.” Douxie ends in a whisper, looking off into space.

“I’m sorry.” Claire whispers. She looks sad, so does everyone else.

“It was decades ago, I’ve stopped having nightmares about it but I guess the fear of needles still stuck with me.” Douxie says. Archie rubs the top of his head along Douxie’s chin, causing him to chuckle.

“Well, that was a sad story but we need to talk.” A lady said, they all whipped their heads to where she was standing at the door. She has a file in her hands that she was reading through. Walking into the room, she sits on the bed closest to the door.

“Well all of you are immune to the Flare, so congratulations. We still need to figure out what to do with you.” The lady says.

“Who are you?” Steve asks.

“My name is Ava Paige, and I’m a Chancellor here at WICKED. WICKED stands for World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department. A few years ago a disease was released for population control, except it had worked better than we thought it would.

“Humanity is on the brink of extinction, but we’re trying hard to find a cure. We’re willing to help you find a way back to your dimension if your willing to help us find a cure.” Ava says.

The group of five all look at each other before they shrug.

“Sure, we’ll help.” Jim says.

Ava smiles, “Great, what we’re looking for is brain patterns. We’re trying to figure out why people are immune and how they stop the virus. We put immunes and non immunes into a giant maze, trying to study how their brains work.

“Tomorrow you’re going to be joining them in that maze, although you should know that we wiped their memories. The only thing they remember is their names. Don’t worry you’ll keep your memories, but you cannot tell them you have your memories unless they figure it out themselves.” Ava tells them. They all nod and Ava stands up.

“Great, you’ll be sleeping here tonight. I’ll have someone fetch you tomorrow.” Ava says before leaving.

“Well, I’m exhausted. Night everybody.” Jim says before laying down on the bed he was sitting on. Claire stands up from her bed and joins Jim on his.

“Goodnight everyone.” Douxie waves, while cuddling up to Archie. Steve just waves before laying down.

>>><<<

Douxie groans as somebody shook his shoulder. He huffed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Jim was standing next to him with a smirk on his face.

“Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty.” Jim says.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m up.” Douxie mutters while standing up. He yawns and stretches out his back before picking Archie up and holding him to his chest.

Archie purrs before falling back asleep. Jim moves away from Douxie and goes to wake up Steve. Douxie then notices the man standing near the door. He kind of looks like a rat, Douxie thinks.

“Now that you are all up, Dr. Paige has requested your presence. Get dressed then I will lead you to her.” Rat Man says before leaving. The group of five notice clothes on one of the extra beds and get dressed. They then follow Rat Man through the door and down the hallway. Douxie notices the lack of windows and wonders why they’re gone.

They’re led down multiple hallways until they get to a viewing room. Inside is Ava, two brown haired boys, a blonde girl, and a dark haired girl.

“Welcome, before we explain what is going to happen today I’m going to introduce everyone.” Ava says. “This is Thomas, Eris, Rachel, and Teresa.” She points to the people when she introduces them.

Thomas waves, Teresa and Rachel smile, and Eris just stands there awkwardly. The Arcadia group all waves at them. Douxie notices that Rat Man left.

“Today, you five will be sent up into maze A. It was originally supposed to be Thomas being sent up today, but we’ve made special accommodations for you.” Ava says.

“Wait, there’s more than one maze?” Douxie asks.

“Yes, there’s Maze A and Maze B. Maze A is strictly males right now, and Maze B is strictly females right now.” Rachel tells them.

“Wouldn’t Claire mess that up then?” Steve asks.

“No, we were going to send Teresa to Maze A in a few days anyways.” Eris says.

“Where is the maze? I can’t be in sunlight or I’ll turn to stone.” Jim says. The other people look surprised at that.

“You won’t need to worry about that, the Maze is underground. The sunlight they see is fake.” Ava tells them.

“Can we test it first?” Douxie asks. Ava nods before picking something up.

“This device is basically the same light that the sun is, we’ll just turn it on and see what happens.” Ava turns the flashlight thing on and moves it over Jim’s arm. It doesn’t do anything.

Jim sighs in relief, before Ava turns the flashlight thing back off.

“Great, now lets get you into the box.” Ava says before leading them out of the room. The Arcadia group looks confused but no one elaborates.

They’re led to a room with a metal cage in the middle. The cage is filled with boxes that say WICKED on them.

“Alright, in you go. The ride is only 30 minutes, and when you get to the top you’ll be in the maze.” Ava tells them. They get in the cage, and it starts rising when they’re all situated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go into the Glade, and Douxie meets two cute guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer then the last, since I took so long to update. I’m thinking about giving Douxie two boyfriends but I haven’t decided yet, if you want him to have two then let me know.

To Douxie the ride felt way longer than thirty minutes. He couldn’t stop moving and he could see the irritation growing on his companions faces.

“Can you please stop moving?” Claire asks.

“Sorry.” Douxie apologizes. He sits still for all of a minute before he starts tapping his fingers.

“What the fuck dude?” Jim snaps.

“What?” Douxie looks confused.

“You’re tapping your fingers again, it’s annoying.” Steve tells him.

“Oh, sorry.” Douxie feels his face heat up. He sits still for a few minutes before he feels the urge to move again. Instead of tapping his fingers he runs them through Archie’s fur.

Archie stirs from his nap and rubs his head against Douxie’s knee. Douxie smiles at his familiar and continues to run his fingers through his fur.

“How long has it been?” Archie questions.

“I don’t know, but it feels like forever.” Douxie mumbles.

“It’s been like 20 minutes, that’s not that long.” Jim sounds annoyed.

“Leave him alone.” Archie growls. Jim, Claire, and Steve look confused at Archie’s tone.

“It’s fine Archie, it’s my fault anyways.” Douxie says quietly.

“Not it’s not!” Archie exclaims. The rest of the group look confused at their conversation, before Claire looks like she realized something.

“Douxie, do have ADHD?” Claire asks. Douxie nods his head while looking down.

“Fuck, really? Shit man I’m sorry about what I said earlier.” Steve says. Jim nods in agreement.

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” Everybody looks sad at what Douxie says.

“You shouldn’t be though. People should be more understanding, and that includes us.” Jim says.

“It’s fine guys, really.” Douxie tells them.

“No it’s not, your ashamed of something you can’t control because people are assholes. That’s not fine.” Archie says. Douxie looks away from the group, his face red.

At that moment, the cage stops. Douxie quickly gets rid of the ball of magic that was giving them light. The top of the cage is thrown open and gasps are heard.

Douxie looks up to see tons of boys all looking down into the cage. The oldest looks around Douxie’s physical age, nineteen, and the youngest looks around thirteen. Everybody above them starts talking all at once.

“Is that a girl?”

“No way, I call dibs!”

“Shuck it you slinthead, she’s mine!”

“Slim it! None of you shuckfaces are going to touch the girl.” A darker skinned teenager says, he looks around eighteen or nineteen. The people all shut up, the darker skinned guy must be the leader.

“Help them up, then we can figure things out.” A blonde dude says, his accent like Douxie’s own. This dude looks about eighteen.

A different blonde dude throws down a rope and pulls Steve out first, then Claire, then Jim, and finally Douxie with Archie on his shoulders.

“What’re your names?” The darker skinned dude asks.

“I’m Claire, this is Jim, Steve, Douxie, and the cat is Archie.” Claire tells them.

“What is he? And what’s that in his chest?” The second blonde dude asks, pointing at Jim.

“I don’t know what I am, and I actually just now noticed that.” Jim looks perplexed. ‘Thank goodness he’s a good actor’, Douxie thinks.

“We just woke up in the box together, all we know is our names.” Douxie tells them.

“Well things just got a whole lot more complicated. I’m Alby, by the way, I’m the leader. This here is Newt, he’s my second in command.” The darker skinned male says.

Douxie looks at where Alby is pointing and sees the first blonde dude, the one with the same accent as Douxie. ‘Shit he’s hot’, Douxie thinks. Douxie realizes he’s staring and quickly looks away.

He sees Claire smirking at him and he blushes a bright red. Jim turns to say something to them, when he sees Claire and Douxie looking at each other with Douxie blushing.

Jim feels a rush of jealousy, but he can’t say anything about it because Alby starts talking.

“Alright Shanks get back to work! Greenies follow me.” Douxie assumes he’s talking to them, so he follows Alby.

He ends up walking next to Newt, who was also following Alby.

“Can I pet your cat?” Newt asks.

“Uh... sure.” Douxie picks Archie up off of his shoulders and holds him out to Newt. Newt gently places his hand on Archie’s head and slowly pets him.

Archie purrs and presses his head against Newt’s palm. Newt gasps and leans closer, Archie takes the opportunity to lick Newt’s nose. Newt goes cross eyed to look at his nose, looking shocked.

“I know, it feels weird.” Douxie chuckles.

“Yeah, thanks for letting me pet him.” Newt smiles at him, leaning back.

Douxie blushes, “It’s not a problem. He loves attention I think, I don’t remember but it feels right.” 

The group of seven come to a stop in front of a large building.

“This here is the Homestead. It’s where the Keepers sleep. Claire’ll be sleeping here too, being the only girl an’ all. Everyone else sleeps on the grass.” Alby tells them.

“Do I have to sleep in there?” Claire asks.

“It’s where you’d be safest.” Newt answers.

“Well I would feel safer sleeping near Jim, and I can protect myself.” Claire says angrily.

“We’re not saying you can’t, we just don’t want anything happening to you while you sleep.” Alby tries to calm her down.

“That’s what Jim’ll be for, they won’t mess with me when he’s next to me.” Claire says.

“Ok, fine. You can sleep outside, but if anything happens to you don’t blame us.” Alby snaps. Claire nods her head and they start walking again.

“Over here is where the Track-hoes work, they take care of the crops; the Med-jacks work in the Homestead; the Builders work all over, same with the Sloppers; the Baggers don’t really do much, but the stuff they do is important; cooks are self explanatory, Map-makers are too; the Slicers take care of and chop up the live stock so we can cook it; the Runners go through the doors everyday, trying to find a way out of here.” Newt explains all the jobs as they walk.

“Starting tomorrow you’ll work one day with each, except the runners, and we’ll see where you all best fit.” Alby tells them.

“Being a Slicer sounds gross.” Douxie mutters while scrunching his nose up.

“It is, but some people like it.” Newt says. Douxie looks disgusted at that but he doesn’t say anything. 

“What are we doing for the rest of the day?” Steve asks.

“Nothin’ really, Newt’ll stay with you and answer any questions you have. The only thing left you need to know is the rules. Rule one, never leave the Glade. Rule two, never hurt another Glader. Rule three, no slacking. Follow the rules and we’ll get along fine.” Alby tells them. They all nod and Alby walks away from them.

“Why are we spending a day at every job except Runners?” Jim asks.

“Because the Runners have to be the best, we don’t make someone a runner in their first month because we don’t know if they’d be any good.” Newt answers.

“How long have you guys been here?” Douxie asks.

“Some of us have been here since the beginning, which was three years ago, after that we gained someone new each month. We’ve only ever gotten one person a month till now.” Newt answers.

“What’s outside of the walls?” Steve asks. Douxie remembers Ava telling them about a maze, but she didn’t give specifics.

“The maze.” The Arcadia gang all look confused but Newt doesn’t elaborate.

“What job do you do?” Douxie changes the subject, noticing Newt’s uncomfortableness.

Newt looks at him gratefully before answering, “I do a little bit of everything, but I’m mainly a Track-Hoe. I used to be a Runner, but I busted up my leg a few months ago and it’s never been the same since.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” Douxie asks.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Newt says.

“That’s fine.” Douxie smiles at Newt. Newt looks slightly baffled, before he smiles back.

“When’s dinner?” Steve asks, right before his stomach rumbles. Everybody chuckles at that.

“Dinner should be any minute now. C’mon I’ll lead you to where we eat.” Newt leads them back towards the Homestead where a bunch of picnic tables sat. A darker skinned teenager with a small beard was handing out plates of food.

“That’s Frypan, he’s the Keeper of the Cooks.” Newt tells them. They all get in line and get their food. Newt leads them to a table where a young boy sits. 

“Heya Newt! Is that the Greenies?” The boy says.

“Hi Chuck, and yes these are the Greenbeans.” Newt sits next to Chuck. The Arcadia group sit down at the table; Douxie across from Newt, Archie on Douxie’s shoulders, Steve next to Douxie, Claire next to Chuck, and Jim next to Steve.

Archie jumps onto the table and grabs a piece of Douxie’s ham before laying down and eating it. 

“Is he an actual cat? And is that safe for him to be eating? And why is he wearing glasses? Is that normal for cats?” Chuck asks.

“Yes he is a cat, and I’m pretty sure he can eat ham. I’m not really sure about the glasses though, he had them when we woke up and we never took them off.” Douxie replies after finishing his bite of food.

“Huh, cool. Can I pet him?” Douxie nods his head at Chucks question. Chuck looks excited as he reaches forward and pets Archie, Archie purrs and rubs his head against Chuck’s palm.

Chuck laughs as Archie bats at his fingers, and Archie takes the opportunity to steal a piece of ham from Chuck’s plate.

“Hey!” Chuck exclaims. He tries to take his ham back but Archie’s already eaten most of it.

“Here, you can have my piece. I don’t think I can have human food anyways.” Jim says. He pushes his food onto Chuck’s plate and instead eats his napkin.

“What in the bloody hell?” Newt asks.

“What? It tastes better then the ham.” Jim tries to explain himself. 

“But how?!” Newt questions, raising his voice a little.

“I don’t know, but if you haven’t realized I’m not exactly human.” Jim throws his hands up in defeat.

Instead of saying anything, Douxie just hands all of his napkins to Jim. Newt looks at Douxie like he’s crazy, but Jim looks grateful.

“What? He’s got to eat something.” Douxie defends himself. Newt splutters for a few moments before shaking his head.

“Hey Little Lady, I’m Gally.” They all turn their heads to where a blonde haired guy was standing next to Claire.

“Good for you.” Claire says before going back to eating. Gally looks confused before it’s replaced by a smirk.

“You know, I never caught your name.” Gally tries again.

“I never threw it.” Claire replies. Gally looks baffled while everyone sitting at the table is trying not to laugh. Gally huffs before stomping away.

Douxie lets out a snort, which causes everyone else to burst out laughing. 

“Do I get to know your name? Or are you going to embarrass me too?” Chuck asks.

“I’m Claire.” Claire smiles at Chuck.

“Cool. Now are the rest of you Greenies going to tell me your names?” Chuck turns towards the rest of the group.

“I’m Douxie, and this is Archie.” Douxie says.

“Jim.” Jim speaks around his napkins.

“I’m Steve.” Steve says.

“What’s a Greenie?” Claire asks.

“It’s what we call newbies.” Newt answers her.

“Why not just call them newbies?” Steve looks confused.

“I don’t know, I didn’t create the word.” Newt throws his arms up in exasperation. Douxie chuckles at Newt’s annoyance.

“Does that hurt?” Chuck points at the shard sticking out of Jim’s armor.

“No, but I don’t think I can take it out.” Jim hesitantly pokes the shard.

“We should have the Med-Jacks look at it anyways, just in case.” Jim nods at what Newt says.

“Hey look! The Runners are back.” Chuck points at a group of people jogging through the four doors and to a large building.

After a few minutes the Runners exit the building and walk over to Frypan. They get their food and split up to go to different tables.

“What where they doing in there?” Douxie asks.

“Making maps of the maze.” An Asian guy says while sitting down next to Newt. ‘Shit he’s hot too‘, Douxie thinks.

“Greenies this is Minho, Minho this is Douxie, Archie, Claire, Steve, and Jim.” Newt introduces them.

“Cool.” Minho says before eating his food. Douxie goes back to eating his food before he’s interrupted by loud barking.

Douxie turns his head and sees a black lab running right at him, or more specifically, at Archie. Archie hisses at the lab but it just keeps coming.

Archie climbs on top of Douxie’s head and continues hissing. The dog almost tackles Douxie but he manages to jump onto the table just before.

Minho lunges at the lab and holds it to the ground. Everybody in the Glade is staring at them. A few guys come running over with a rope, and they wrap it around the dogs collar as a leash.

“Sorry ‘bout him, we didn’t think Bark would act like that.” One guy says.

“It’s fine Winston, just try to keep him away from the cat.” Minho says while standing up.

The lab, Bark, was growling at Archie, who was still hissing. Douxie slowly got off the table, and Bark tried lunging at him. Winston yanks on the rope and Bark is pulled back.

Winston walks Bark over to a building where multiple farm animals were roaming around a pen. Douxie assumes it’s the Blood House.

“Are you okay?” Newt asks.

“Yeah, although I don’t know about Archie.” Douxie takes his familiar off of his head and holds him to his chest. Archie’s tense against his chest, but he slowly calms down. 

“Thank you, for holding the dog back.” Douxie thanks Minho.

“Winston’s a slinthead, he should’ve known Bark would attack Archie.” Minho mutters before sitting down and finishing his food.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be a Slicer. We wouldn’t want Bark attacking Archie while your working.” Newt says thoughtfully.

“Oh thank god, being a Slicer sounds horrible.” Minho snorts at what Douxie says.

“Yeah, it is. Luckily I’m a Runner though.” Minho says.

“What’s it like? Being a Runner I mean.” Claire asks.

“Tiring and stressful, but someone’s got to do it.” Minho answers.

“Sounds fun.” Jim says sarcastically. 

“Oh yeah, it sounds even more fun when you learn about the Grievers.” Minho snorts.

“The what?” Steve asks. Newt hits Minho in the chest, Douxie figures this must be something they weren’t supposed to know about yet.

“Grievers are the monsters that roam the maze. They always come out at night, but they do occasionally come out during the daytime. If you survive getting stung by one then you get some memories back.” Newt tells them.

At that moment they hear an earsplitting screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is mainly based on The Maze Runner books, but it does have some elements from the movies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting and dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death in this chapter, it’s kinda gorey but I don’t think it’s too bad. If you want to skip it then don’t read Douxie’s dream. This is a spoiler for the real book so if you haven’t read it yet and you want to then I don’t know why your reading this book because there’s going to be so many spoilers.

Douxie looks on in shock as the doors start closing. The rest of the Arcadia gang mirrors his shocked face, but none of the Gladers do.

“How is that even possible?” Steve asks.

“Don’t know, but they keep us safe from the Grievers so I ain’t complaining.” Minho says.

“The campfire’s soon, and you guys are the guests of honor.” Newt stands and gathers everyone’s empty plates.

Douxie stands and helps him gather the dishes, before following him to where Frypan is standing next to a large bucket. Archie stays behind, sitting comfortably on Claire’s shoulders.

“Hey Newt, hey Greenbean. How’s your first day so far?” Frypan asks as they dump their dishes.

“It’s good, a little confused on some thing’s but I’m managing.” Douxie shrugs his shoulders.

“It probably helps that you didn’t come up alone.” Frypan says. Douxie shrugs his shoulders again before Newt leads him away.

Newt walks over to Gally and takes something from him before leading Douxie back to their original group.

“Here try this.” Newt hands the thing to Douxie. It’s a mason jar filled with some weird liquid. Douxie sniffs it before hesitantly taking a sip.

Douxie gags and spits out the liquid, luckily not dropping the liquid. He shoves the jar back towards Newt, who’s laughing so hard he can barely breath.

“Bloody hell that was hilarious.” Newt says after he’s calmed down a bit.

“What even is that?” Douxie asks.

“I don’t know, it’s Gally’s secret recipe.” Newt tells him before taking a sip. Douxie scrunches his nose up with disgust as Newt doesn’t even grimace at the taste.

“You get used to it after a few years.” Newt tells him. Douxie just shakes his head as they arrive at the group.

“Have you ever considered he might be trying to kill everyone because that was disgusting.” Douxie mutters. 

“We have, it’s not poisonous though.” Minho laughs.

“I thought the same thing when Newt made me try it too.” Chuck says.

“What are you talking about?” Claire asks. Newt hands the jar to the girl, who takes a sip.

Claire’s eyes widen as she gags and spits the drink out. Archie jumps off of her shoulders and onto Douxie’s as she coughs.

“Oh my god, that was gross.” Claire says.

“It can’t be that bad.” Steve says before taking the drink and taking a sip. He ends up choking on the liquid and spitting it out.

“Ok yeah no, that was gross.” Everybody is laughing at this point.

“Jim’s turn.” Minho hands the jar to Jim. Jim cautiously takes a sip before he hums in delight.

“This is good.” Jim says. Everybody looks at him with shock.

“What? Not human, remember.” Jim takes another sip of the drink.

“Well you can keep it.” Newt tells him. Jim smiles happily and downs the drink.

“Light ‘em up!” Douxie hears someone yell. He turns and watches multiple people throw torches into a big stack of wood.

“C’mon, let’s get closer to the campfire.” Minho says before leading them to a sideways log. Instead of following them, Chuck went over to a ring where people were fighting.

“You’ll all fight at least once tonight, it’s tradition.” Newt tells them while sitting down. Steve looks excited, Claire and Jim look indifferent, and Douxie just shrugs his shoulders.

“Greenies, one of you come fight!” Gally yells.

“I’ll go first.” Steve volunteers. The group watches as Steve makes his way to the ring. He and Gally stand on opposite sides in the circle.

“You win by knocking your opponent out of the circle or they tap out.” Gally tells Steve right before he charges. Steve lets out a yelp of surprise as he’s tackled, luckily he’s still in the ring.

Steve pushes Gally off of him and stands up. Gally jumps up and swings at Steve, but Steve manages to block and land his own punch.

Gally makes an oof sound as Steve’s fist collides with his ribs but he doesn’t back down. Gally brings his leg behind Steve’s and trips the younger blonde.

Steve grunts as Gally pins him to the ground. Steve struggles for a few minutes before he taps out. Gally gets off of him and helps him up.

“That was pretty good for a Greenie.” Gally says as he claps Steve on the back. Steve smiles slightly and walks back over to the Arcadia group, plus Newt and Minho.

“Who’s next?” Gally asks. Claire shrugs her shoulders and stands up.

“I’ll go.” Claire walks into the ring and stands on the opposite side of Gally.

“You sure, we wouldn’t want you getting hurt. Since your a girl and-“ Gally doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Claire’s throwing a punch.

Claire punches Gally in the nose before kicking him in the knee. Gally falls to his knees and Claire tackles him out of the ring.

“Yeah Claire!” Jim yells. Newt and Minho are clapping while Steve is grumbling.

“Way to go Claire!” Douxie cheers. Jim glares at Douxie but he doesn’t notice.

Claire smiles at their group before walking over. Gally gets up and growls before walking away.

“Alright, which of you Greenies wants to fight me?” Minho asks. He stands up and walks over to the ring.

“Douxie does.” Jim says before Douxie can say anything. Douxie just shrugs his shoulders before joining Minho in the ring. Archie hops off of Douxie’s shoulders and goes to sit in Newt’s lap.

Douxie and Minho circle each other for a few seconds before Minho charges. Douxie lunges out of the way at the last minute and uses Minho’s momentum against him to push him to the edge of the ring.

Minho lets out a surprised noise as he lands on his chest. He doesn’t have time to react before a knee is on his back and hands are pinning his arms by his head.

“Well that was embarrassing.” Minho says after tapping out. Everybody was laughing, including Minho.

“Your good, smart too.” Minho compliments Douxie. Douxie blushes and stutters out a thanks. He goes and sits next to Newt with Minho on his other side.

“Jim’s turn.” Newt says while petting Archie. Jim looks annoyed but stands up anyways. Gally had come back sometime during Minho and Douxie’s fight and was standing in the ring again.

Gally and Jim circle each other before Jim charges. He throws a punch that Gally manages to block. Jim jumps above Gally’s head when he tries to land a punch.

Gally stumbles forward from the momentum and Jim lands on top of him. Somehow he managed to twist in mid air and land on Gally’s shoulders.

Jim locks his legs and falls backwards. Gally falls on his back while Jim does a back walk over off of Gally’s back. Jim jumps on Gally and pins him to the ground.

Gally looks pissed as he taps out, and stalks off again when he’s let up. Jim looks satisfied as he walks back over to the group.

“That was great Jim.” Douxie compliments him. Jim looks surprised but smiles anyways.

“Way to go Jim!” Claire exclaims while pulling Jim into a hug, before making him sit in between her and Steve.

“Good job Shank.” Minho claps Jim on the shoulder.

“How in the bloody hell do you three know how to fight like that?” Newt asks. Steve glares at Newt from where he’s sitting next to Minho, hearing him say you three.

“I didn’t even really fight, all I did was dodge and pin.” Douxie says.

“Those are parts of fighting.” Minho points out. Douxie shrugs and runs his fingers through Archie’s fur.

“That was so cool! How do you guys know how to fight so well?” Chuck questions as he plops himself in between Newt and Claire.

“Don’t know, it just felt instinctual.” Jim shrugs his shoulders.

“Well it was still really cool.” Chuck says. The campfire goes on for a little while longer before everybody turns in for the night.

Newt gets them sleeping bags and the group of six find a place to sleep. They end up near the forest, Douxie and Archie are snuggled up next to Steve, who’s next to Claire and Jim snuggles up, who’s next to Chuck.

Chuck looks at the couple weirdly but he doesn’t say anything. Soon enough Chuck is snoring. Douxie stares at the sky as he runs his fingers through his familiar’s fur.

Douxie ends up falling asleep when the moon is at its highest point.

//////Dream//////

Douxie was standing in what looked like a lab. Multiple Gladers were also there, including his friends. Thomas and Teresa were there too, along with WICKED scientists behind a wall of glass.

Gally was standing in front of them, before he pulled something from behind his back and threw it at Thomas. Douxie saw a flash of metal and realized Gally threw a dagger.

Before anybody could even comprehend what was happening, Chuck was already in front of Thomas. Chuck’s body hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Thomas screams as he tries to stop the bleeding. “Chuck! Chuck!”

Chuck shook uncontrollably, blood continuing to pulse out of the wound. Douxie stares in horror as blood started dripping out of the young boy’s nose and mouth.

“Chuck...” Thomas whispers. Chuck stills, before turning his head slightly to look at Thomas.

“Thom...mas.” Chuck says.

“Hang on, Chuck. Don’t die-fight it. Someone get help!” Thomas pleads. Nobody moves, there’s nothing they can do.

“Thomas, find...my mom. Tell her...” Chuck doesn’t get to finish before he stops breathing. Douxie felt tears streaming down his face, when Thomas stands up and charges Gally.

//////END DREAM//////


End file.
